Yamada Asaemon Genji
|Yamada Asaemon Genji}} was the 8th rank Asaemon in the Yamada Clan. After the shogun sent criminals to Kotaku to find the Elixir of Life, he was tasked with being Moro Makiya's executioner but later transferred himself over to Yuzuriha after his death. Appearance Genji was a large, muscular, man with a dark shaved hair, large eyebrows, and sideburns. He wore the standard attire of a Asaemon, which is a white robe with a bell tied on the left collar along with a hakama held together with a waist cord, and sandals. Gallery Personality Genji was a very serious man and was strict when it came to bushidō. When he took note of how Sagiri lost her original sword, Genji felt disappointment. After Sagiri spoke her mind about how she should choose to live her life, Genji was enraged and drew his sword, stating that what she said was not the way of a samurai. Like his fellow clan members, Genji believes that women in the Yamada Clan should not follow the path of a samurai. Genji believed that Sagiri's only duty was to become the bride of the next head of the Yamada Clan and that her skills were inferior when it came to surviving on the island. However, his view of her changed after finally understanding how she views herself. Despite his serious demeanor, Genji easily fell for women's charms, something he is known for by Sagiri. After his assigned criminal was killed by Yuzuriha, instead of returning home as instructed, Genji decided to watch over her, making up the excuse of saying that she was too dangerous to be escorted by one Asaemon. Plot Island Arc Genji became one of the few Asaemons who got assigned to a criminal and sent to search for the Elixir of Life on an island ordered by the shogun.Chapter 2, Page 54 After arriving on the island, Genji's assigned criminal, Moro Makiya, was baited and killed by Yamada Asaemon Senta's assigned criminal, Yuzuriha. She then used her charms on him and made him one of her followers. Later, the three encounter Gabimaru and Sagiri battling monsters and lend them their support. Noticing that Yuzuhira has two Asaemon, Sagiri asked why Genji was escorting her, which he replied saying that he found that she was too dangerous to be escorted by a single Asaemon and made the judgement of watching over her. However, Gabimaru and Sagiri saw right through him. After Yuzuriha convinced Gabimaru into pairing up to find the elixir, Sagiri falls unconscious from the toxins spread through the human-faced butterflies. Once they brought Sagiri to a cave to recuperate, Genji watches over her while the rest contribute to a certain workload. Once Sagiri wakes up, the group start discussing what they discovered on the island. Gabimaru explains how he and Genji found different types of plants and how they are connected to the samurai that were first dispatched. Senta and Sagiri then discuss about the statues and monsters characteristics and decided that they should do further research. Genji approaches Sagiri outside and demands that she return to the mainland, seeing as how her skills were unfit for surviving on the island. Senta overhears their conversation and tells them about the samurai who went missing after departing to the island. However, despite the warning, Genji tells Sagiri to leave at dawn. By nightfall, Genji watches over Yuzuriha. The next day, Genji meets with Sagiri about leaving the island. However, Sagiri tells him that she is not leaving. Genji is confused and explains to her that as a woman her role is to bear children for the Yamada Clan. Explaining her story of how she was shunned by her peers and even her father, Sagiri tells Genji that she could not bring herself to leave. Despite this Genji tells her that its only natural for her to live like a woman but Sagiri angrily refuses to accept this and tells him that this was the path she choose. Feeling anger by her words, Genji draws out his sword and attacks Sagiri. However, Sagiri snatches the blade away, reminding him of the lesson he told her yesterday about procuring a blade. He snatches his sword back and yells at her for this act, only for Sagiri attempting to warn him of Rokurōta standing behind him. Genji pushes Sagiri out of the way and is wounded from the torso by Rokurōta's attack. Sagiri rushes towards his aid while Gabimaru arrives and fights Rokurōta. Genji tells Sagiri to leave him behind but refuses. Genji notices that she was acting as a man earlier but is now acting as a woman. Sagiri says that she didn't care if she was acting as either a man or a woman as long as she can help out a comrade. Hearing her words, Genji finally understands how Sagiri views herself. He gives her his sword and puts his faith in Sagiri in killing Rokurōta. Later, Genji takes note of Sagiri strength being capable of taking on Rokurōta. After Rokurōta sets the whole area on fire, Genji succumbs to his wounds and dies in the fire. Abilities and Powers Genji was the eighth strongest Asaemon in the Yamada Clan. Swordsmanship Like every Asaemon, he was capable of decapitating a person with a single cut. Quotes Trivia *Genji ranked 38th place in the manga 1st Character Popularity Poll. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asaemon Category:Deceased